


Bad Student

by tardisgirl3



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisgirl3/pseuds/tardisgirl3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student gets caught daydreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Student

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Probably really bad. It's kinda slow at first and I tried to put in smut but failed. Please comment and give tips for future works.

"Miss Jones please come see me after class,” Mr. Andrews said, ripping me from my daydream.  
“Damn,” I muttered to myself. It was last block and my mind had gone wandering off course again. Could I really be blamed? It was the end of the day and history was with my most attractive teacher. It wasn’t my fault, I didn’t have a chance of getting through one lesson in here without picturing Mr. Andrews fucking me in various ways. I can’t focus in my other classes either even on my best days.  
“Do you want me to wait for you?” my best friend, Ivy, asks.  
“No, you go on. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
I waited till the last few students cleared out. Mentally thanked God it was the weekend so after today I wouldn’t have to face Mr. Andrews for three days, and walked up to his desk and said, “You wanted to see me?”  
“Yes, Miss Jones, we need to talk. Your grades are plummeting. You don’t do the homework and you haven’t paid attention in class since the second week of term.”  
 _Yes, well I’ve been to busy fantasizing about you fucking me over a desk to think strait._ I am tempted to reply, instead I say, “Sorry, sir. I’ll try harder to pay attention in class.”  
“Rachel trying isn’t enough you are failing this class.You need to put some serious work in if you want to even have a chance at scraping a pass in this subject.”  
“Sorry, sir. I’ve just been going through some stuff lately,” I lie.  
“Really? I’ve talked to your other teachers and they say that you haven’t had many problems paying attention. Although, they did say you haven’t been doing much of the homework they’ve assigned.”  
 _Damn._  
“Tell me, what do you think about so intently during class that you can’t pay attention to my lessons?” he inquires.  
“You don’t want to know, Mr. Andrews.”  
“I think I do,” I jump having not realized that he had moved behind me.  
“I don’t feel comfortable sharing my thoughts with you, sir.”  
“Well, you're having them in my class. I feel I have a right to know.”  
“You really don’t want to know.”  
“Indulge me.”  
“I’ve been thinking inappropriate things,” I say slowly, skating around the question.  
“About who?”  
"Sir, I really don’t feel…”  
“Are they about me?” he asks interrupting me, of course he knew the answer before he asked. I can now feel his breath on the back of my neck and can picture him towering above me…  
 _Not now, Rachel._ I think forcing the image of him doing unspeakable things to me to the back of my mind.  
“Sir, I’ll switch classes or something,” I say almost begging. “Just, please, can I go?”  
“Now, why would I want you to switch classes?” he asked confusing me, because why would he still want me in his class after that revelation?  
“Then who would I look at during my lessons?” he almost purrs in my ear, placing his hands on my hips.  
“Sir?” I start, before he’s turning and pinning me against the wall.  
Suddenly his lips are on mine and this is better than I ever imagined. His tongue is begging for entrance into my mouth and his hips are pressed against mine. I can feel his hardness through his jeans and I instantly become wetter than ever.  
The next thing I know my shirt is being lifted over my head and my hands are trying to undo the buttons of his shirt.  
“Why did you have to wear a button down shirt today?” I growl as I struggle to get the friggin' tiny buttons undone. He laughs as he unbuttons my pants and pulls then off me. He lifts me by the waist and sets me on the nearest desk. He is kissing and sucking at my neck as I finally manage to get his shirt off him, running my hands over his chest and his nicely developed muscles.  
He quickly undoes his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. His hand then rubs my clit through my panties as his other one teases my nipples  
“You’re soooo wet, practically soaking, just for me,” he purrs.  
“Please,” I beg.  
“Please, what?”  
“Please, fuck me,” I practically scream. That’s all the incentive he needs before pulling my panties off and pushing into me.  
“More,” I moan. Then he’s pounding into me and kissing my neck and overwhelming me.  
“Mr. Andrews!” I shout, tightening around him. He fucks me through my orgasm and mere minutes later gives me another one.  
“Rachel!” he screams after my second orgasm, as he slams deep into me once more before cumming inside of me. We pull apart panting.  
“See you Monday, Mr. Andrews,” I say after I get dressed and grab my stuff ducking out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what did Mr. Andrews want to talk to you about yesterday?” Ivy asks me, on the way to the movies the next morning.  
“Oh just that I needed to work harder if I want to pass his class and about my attention problems."


End file.
